


Moonshine

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, I'm extremely late to the party, I've just watched s1 so possible inaccuracies ahead, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: A Boone non ci pensa.





	

Le piogge monsoniche hanno il loro specifico peso, come se l'acqua si portasse addosso tutto il greve della giungla che si decompone – un odore che nel mondo civilizzato non senti mai, e che invece, nel folto dell'isola, ti si attacca come un'altra pelle.  
Shannon guarda il fango ruscellarle fra le dita dei piedi, mentre chiude grossi pezzi di frutta tropicale in una bottiglia di plastica nella speranza che fermentino, dato che l'alcol sta finendo e Shannon, che ha voglia di rendersi utile, può mettere al servizio della comunità poco altro oltre alle ore passate a guardare le repliche di _Oz_. C'è la riserva che ha lasciato qui fra le frasche un paio di settimane fa: dalla trasparenza sporca della plastica si vede una roba colorata di vomito (che, con ogni probabilità, di vomito sa pure, ma il punto della questione non è certo il sapore). Chiude gli occhi, svita il tappo e fa un lungo sorso che sa di bile e di alcol etilico. Le va dritto alla testa, e Shannon si siede, barcollando, sul primo masso a portata di mano: uno tutto si immagina nella vita tranne che finire a fare le distillerie clandestine in mezzo alle sequoie e ai banani di una giungla che sai il cazzo dov'è, ubriache e fradicie in mezzo al niente. Fa un altro sorso in apnea.  
A Boone non ci pensa, è come un rintocco pesante dentro a un timpano, a stuzzicarlo esplode, ma basta concentrarsi su un dolore a caso perché diventi un ronzio senza conseguenze. Ecco, allora, che comincia a pensare alle giunture che, ammollate dalla pioggia, cominciano a farle un male che nemmeno ai vecchi, al brontolìo costante nello stomaco, perché la frutta la si digerisce con un niente e cinghiale non se ne vede più.  
S'immagina Boone che si arrampica dietro a Locke per imparare a cacciarlo e se lo ricorda bambino mentre le allungava con le mani appiccicose una barretta di cioccolato, in segno di amicizia, e lei che scuoteva tutte le forcine che aveva in testa per dirgli no. Lo ripensa ragazzo come la sua ombra, si ricorda della luce metallica che gli brillava negli occhi, liquida appena, quando le diceva che doveva prendersi cura di lei perché era suo fratello, certo.  
Poi le viene in mente, chissà come, che l'amore è come un elastico di gomma che tendi fra le mani, e forse, si dice, riavvitando il tappo sul collo ammaccato della bottiglia, ha bevuto un po' troppo.  
Si china a stringere i lacci delle scarpe che non ha ai piedi, ride un po' fra sé e sé e si alza con qualcosa che le brucia nella coda dell'occhio.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** 21 marzo 2017, ore 19:13. Ho cominciato a guardare Lost da poco, Shannon è il personaggio che, nel mucchio, apprezzo meno, è la classica fighetta di legno da telefilm americano, seppure con il suo spessore, ma mi ha colpito un sacco il realismo con cui hanno fatto vedere il suo dolore dopo la morte di Boone, ecco.  
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
